Lediba Duwii
" Tragic." - Lediba Duwii Personality A generally calm individual overall, Lediba can be seen typically with a book in hand, believing that reading trumps over all things. Seen by others commonly as the epitome of all things sensible and good in the world, he holds within himself the seed of hatred, it capable of blooming on a moment's notice into something even greater than one could originally assume. Willing to risk his life to save those close to him, he is generally a 'good' person, though he doesn't believe 'good' or 'evil' to exist in the world, merely order and chaos. Abilities 'Hashirama' Chakra Lediba inherited an extraordinary life force, as well as physical energy and stamina, Likewise, his chakra was also shown to be remarkably strong; a testament to its fortitude was witnessed through Hashirama's use of his chakra alone to deter his brother from attacking, which almost caused the Naka Shrine to collapse. His chakra levels also made him suitable to learn senjutsu and enter Sage Mode. During the Fourth Shinobi World War after seeing Naruto, another shinobi known for unusually high reserves further enhanced by Kurama, distribute chakra to the entire Alliance, Hashirama noted that the volume was on as impressive a level as his own. Hashirama's chakra control is also shown to be very advanced, able to use various high-level and large-scale techniques with few to only a single hand seal. He can likewise transfer his chakra to others, even when his ability to mould chakra is impaired. Ninjutsu Hashirama was arguably most famous for his unique Wood Release techniques, a kekkei genkai formed through simultaneous use of earth and water-natured chakra. By converting chakra into the source of life, he was able to create wood and plants from the ground of or his very being, causing them to grow to great sizes and manipulate them to diverse shapes and battle uses at will and in an instant, he could shape the entire battlefield for his own uses. This ability appeared to be exclusively his, as no other known member of his clan has ever displayed its use thus far. Even those who obtained this power through unorthodox means, such as Yamato, have stated that their use of Wood Release was much weaker in terms of raw power. He could create massive forests and gigantic flowering trees whose pollen can render a foe unconscious. He could also make wood clones of himself. Madara later stated that he was the only one who could tell the difference between Hashirama and his wood clones with his ocular powers. Hashirama could create a giant wooden dragon capable of restraining the Nine-Tails by using its immense serpentine body to constrict and absorb its chakra. He could also create a wood golem that works in conjunction with the dragon and is strong enough to catch a Tailed Beast Ball with its bare hands. His wood golem is powerful enough, when in Sage Mode, to stalemate the power of Madara Uchiha's perfect Susanoo. He could also create protective structures that are able to withstand the destructive force of a Tailed Beast Ball, and could even create several giant wood hands that could block the sword of Madara's final Susanoo. One of the unique things about his kekkei genkai was the ability to tame and control the tailed beasts. To do so he relied on two specific techniques: the Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique which could siphon off the tailed beast chakra and bind it in web of trees as long as its head was undamaged, and the Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands, which could could be used through the Wood Human Technique to instantly put a tailed beast to sleep. Yamato, who is Hashirama's genetic clone could perform a weaker version of the Kakuan Entering Society, relying on the First Hokage's Necklace's to suppress Naruto's Version 2 forms. Bukijutsu ''' Hashirama was also extremely skilled in weapons use, especially in kenjutsu and wielded a myriad of swords, one such had a broad, cleaver-like blade. He also could wield giant shuriken. In the anime, he displayed a creative combination of his weapon skills with his Wood Release techniques, having several roots wrapped around his weapons, allowing him to attack from a longer range with different angles. Hashirama possessed several large scrolls that were roughly his height, presumably to store his weapons. His skill in weapons use was so great he could clash against Madara Uchiha, another highly-skilled weapons user at an equal level, forcing both to shift between using weapons and ninjutsu in order to break the stalemate. '''Senjutsu Hashirama's chakra reserves were immense; great enough that he could train in the art of senjutsu and also enter Sage Mode, a feat he could perform near instantaneously. In this mode, he gains markings around and under his eyes as well as one in the middle of his forehead reminiscent of a third eye. Sage Mode greatly increased the strength and scale of his techniques. A testament to this, was his Sage Art: Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands technique, which created a gargantuan wooden statue that possesses a thousand hands which easily towered over mountains and even the Nine-Tails. Then after creating it, Hashirama would then utilise the statue's thousands of hands to deliver a barrage of punches of such magnitude that they were able to completely destroy Madara Uchiha's final Susanoo, strip it off the Nine-Tails, while at the same time create a massive crater which became the Valley of the End. The statue possesses extreme durability, as it was able to withstand a barrage of unexploded Tailed Beast Balls combined with Madara's final Susanoo blades, however, it lost its primary armament. It also possesses notable strength, as it was able to easily grab the beast with one of its hands. Hashirama can also perform Sage Art: Gate of the Great God, a technique that can bind a creature powerful and large as the Ten-Tails. 'Mammouth Mogul' Thanks to the Chaos Emerald embedded in his chest, Mogul commands Chaos Energy. In order to achieve mastery of this force, he formed the Order of Ixis. As a result, he can also use Ixis Magicks on an even higher level than Ixis Naugus. For example, Mogul does not apparently require the willing submission of another being in order to cast spells of crystallization or possession on them as Naugus does. Thanks to these abilities, Mogul is capable of warping reality on a massive scale. Like Shadow the Hedgehog, he is unable to age as a result to tapping into his Chaos Emerald making him immortal, or rather, ageless. The loss of his Chaos Emerald greatly reduced Mogul's strength, making him a far less dangerous opponent; as of recent events, Mogul's powers have been restored upon taking possession of the grey Chaos Emerald. Mammoth Mogul is also one of the few villains with his own super form. When charged with immense amounts of power, he can become Master Mogul. This has happened on various occasions, the first time being when he used the Sword of Acorns to drain the powers of Enerjak, thus giving himself the power of 12 Chaos Emeralds. During this time he displayed powers beyond the super forms of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, able to accomplish feats such telekentically moving Angel Island. Later, Mammoth Mogul absorbed the power of Chaos Knuckles, and thanks to that was able to assume complete command of the Chaos Force. In his second appearance, Mogul had the power to crush entire universes with his bare hands. Being a mammoth, Mogul is also stronger than the average Mobian, which is only enhanced by his powers, though as he has never taken part in physical fight so exact level of strength is unknown. However, Mogul's most dangerous "muscle" is his brain; as a genius of caliber equal or greater to Dimitri and Doctor Eggman, Mammoth Mogul poses a threat to anyone he pits himself against. Mogul's mental prowess is demonstrated to deadly effect through his numerous mental abilities, such as telepathy or creating illusions (the latter of which he once used to trick the Chaotix and Freedom Fighters into attacking each other.) For a time, these powers were greatly diminished by the loss of his Chaos Emerald, to the point where he could no longer affect anyone but beings who had already been affected by those abilities, which are marked by a green diamond shape on their foreheads, though it is likely that he can now affect anyone with his psychic powers now that he has a new Emerald.